Tales From The Slytherin Common Room
by exquisiteagony
Summary: A series of snippets from the Slytherin common room throughout Harry Potter and the Trio of Chaos.


Draco groaned in annoyance. "Zabini, fuck off."

Blaise was throwing a tennis ball against the wall near Draco's bed watching it rebound and catching it before repeating the whole process.

"Fuck.Off.Zabini!" Draco shouted.

Blaise smirked. "Okay." He threw it at Draco instead and watched as it hit the blonde right in the middle of his forehead. His jaw dropped and he collapsed to the floor laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

Draco got up and jumped on Blaise, landing a punch to his friend's face. "I hate you!" He continued to pummel his friend.

Blaise blocked a punch and landed a good one into Draco's gut.

Draco's breath was knocked from him. He fell backwards.

Blaise lunged at the blonde and straddled him; punching Draco in the face.

Draco pulled his knee between Blaise's legs and hit home.

Blaise groaned, collapsing to the floor curling up in a ball in pain.

Draco stood above Blaise. "Didn't think that through, did you?"

Blaise didn't respond.

Jazzy walked into the room. Her eyes went from Blaise to Draco, they narrowed. She pounced on Draco, riding him to the ground. She began beating him about the head, violently.

Draco fell to the floor with an oomph and tried to block the punches sent to his head.

Carma entered the dorm and took one look at Blaise before looking at the rolling ball that was Draco and Jazzy. "Oh, blondie, you're goin down." She jumped into the fight, throwing fists.

Draco punched Jazzy in the face.

Jazzy spit blood in his face. "Oh, you're fuckin dead." She punched him in the balls.

Draco groaned and kicked Carma in the stomach.

Carma went flying, winded.

Pansy entered the room, shrugged, and joined the ass kicking of Draco.

Draco threw a punch that hit Pansy in the eye.

Pansy growled and kicked Draco in the side.

Jazzy continued her attack.

Carma bit Draco's leg.

Draco screamed.

Seeing that this was a good attack to Draco, Jazzy bit his arm.

Draco screamed again and punched Jazzy in the face, before punching Carma in the face.

Theodore came sprinting into the room and stared at the sight in front of him. The mass of bodies on one side, and the listless body of Blaise lying curled in a ball on the floor. Theodore shook his head and cast four separate disarming spells sending Jazzy, Carma, Pansy, and Draco to different sides of the room leaving Blaise where he was.

Jazzy glared and crossed the room, heading for Draco. Carma followed.

Theodore reapeated the spell on both of them, sending them back to where he'd sent them moments before. "Don't bother trying it again, I'll just repeat the spell until you give up."

Draco fell to the floor, hands on his groin. "Oh my fucking god!"

"Serves you fucking right, Draco." Blaise ground out painfully.

Draco glared at Blaise. "Fuck you, Zabini."

"What the bloody hell happened in here?" Theodore asked. "Pansy?"

Pansy shrugged. "No idea, just came in and joined the fight."

"Carma?" Theodore asked the girl.

Carma looked at him. "Don't know."

"Jazzy?"

"Blaise was hurt and Draco was obviously responsible so I had to teach him a lesson." Jazzy said.

"Draco?" Theodore asked.

"It was Zabini's fault." Draco answered.

"Blaise?" Theodore asked.

"It was Malfoy's fault." Blaise glared.

Theodore raised an eyebrow. Then he spotted the oddest thing on the floor. "What's with the tennis ball."

Blaise started cackling. "It was great."

Draco glared and tried to get up. "I'm going to murder you."

"What is with you and attempted murder?" Jazzy asked.

"And why is it always me?" Blaise replied.

"I hate you, Zabini." Draco said.

"No you don't. Third Year, Dray." Blaise smirked.

Draco glared, trying to advance on Blaise, but failing, as he was still in pain.

Theodore shook his head. "All right, all five of you are going to the hospital wing."

Jazzy walked out the door, delivering one last kick to Draco's stomach on the way.

Carma followed her friend, kicking Draco in the nuts.

Pansy just left the room.

Draco groaned. "I can't bloody walk."

"Blai- no, wait he'll kill you." Theodore walked over to Draco and held out a hand.

Blaise nodded and walked out of the room.

Draco grabbed Theodore's hand, putting his arm around his shoulders.


End file.
